Colours of My Love
by Julie Tulips
Summary: Short one-shot piece. Alphys and Undyne celebrate Pride Month.


"O-okay," Alphys muttered softly upon crossing the threshold of her bedroom, the last glimmers of sunset lighting the walls. "Not what I – expected when I said…"

Undyne simply grinned, in that trademark way of hers that showed off all her teeth. Though, the small lizard monster was finding it rather difficult to focus on her girlfriend's face. Undyne was almost completely naked, save for a few key details. A sheer, simple black thong. And a similar bra, with curtains hanging down, revealing a dazzling rainbow pattern. The wind fluttered softly into the room, revealing bits of smooth blue scale underneath and blowing tiny bits of red hair into her gleaming eye. Alphys found herself transfixed, fiddling with the bottom of her cotton t-shirt.

"Well?" Demanded Undyne. "Pride isn't going to celebrate itself, you know. Get over here." There was a pause. "If you want to, that is."

"I do!" Alphys said, hurriedly. "I do. I just – u-uh – " She tried to find a way to put into words, at once, the little spear-like stabs of desire that shot through her at Undyne's every word and movement, and how nice the colours were against her skin, and how delicately ornate her fins were, and how soft her lips looked. "Wow," Alphys finally managed. The fish smiled, but sensed the scientist's nervousness. "Come here, doctor," She said softly, making Alphys blush. "I won't bite. Well," Undyne winked. "Maybe a little." Then she stood, walking over to her and taking the yellow, jittery claws in her own.

"S-shouldn't you …" Managed Alphys. "Don't you w-want to – go out, drag me out to one of those parade things, wave a giant flag in the air a-and – and sing? Frisk's going… it's supposed to be fun. T-there's a whole month where we get to celebrate, and party, a-a-and…."

Undyne kissed her. Softly, at first. Then aggressively. Then passionately. Her gills flared, sucking in air, while her fins flapped frantically in arousal and excitement. Without noticing, Alphys had slipped a hand into her wild mane of red hair. Inexplicably, Undyne's fingers had already found their way under her girlfriend's skirt. Then she broke away for a moment, to kiss her headspike.

"Alphy," She breathed. "I want to celebrate _you_. That's what I'm proud of." Undyne pulled her close, eliciting a soft squeak. "You, by my side." Her eye closed, and she breathed heavily. This, this was Undyne's real strength. Not the showy, passionate fire she showed to everyone else – fun, but also convenient. It is so easy to mask your own insecurities when you convince yourself they don't exist at all, when that is all you know and all you're known for. So easy, until some cute nerd walks right over your life and ruins it all. In the best way.

" _Undyne_ ," Alphys whispered. "Undyne. Me…. Me, too."

The fish girl grinned again, making Alphys laugh, before tugging her over to the bed as the sunset faded to dusk.

 **[Happy Pride Month!**

 **Now, there is a lot I could use this author's note for, from a detailed list of every single identity that people should be aware of to general lighthearted and meaningless banter. However, I will choose to quickly touch on some of my own struggles. I myself, although anonymous, am not safe enough to disclose a big part of myself to the internet, or to explicitly state what I am and what my life is. This pride, I would like to mention those who are not proud, or those who are afraid, and tucked away in the dark. I would like those people to know that they are loved, and supported – perhaps not by those close to them, but by people who exist. There is also no pressure to do anything you are not ready or comfortable to do – painting yourself in rainbow colours is not for everyone, and neither is coming out if you don't want to or cannot do so safely. Please know that you are valid, and that there is a way to make it all work out inside your head – no matter your cultural or religious beliefs, or your surroundings. Sometimes, your biggest enemy to come into your own is yourself. After being in denial for over three years I am only now coming to terms with my own identity and letting go of my shame. You can do it, and I just want you to know that there are people out there who have been where you are. You can do it.**

 **Much love,**

 **Julie Tulips]**


End file.
